Light Years Apart
by AuroraSpace
Summary: Elijah's thoughts were not completely on his conversation with Davina in Sinners and Saints. A collection of one-shots, which are connected with each other.
1. Light Years Apart

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of The Originals. Could someone get me Elijah?_

_A special Thank You goes to **Lotheriel** for being my amazing Beta!_

* * *

**Light Years Apart**

Elijah swallowed at the sight of the vein which pulsed with warm, delicious blood. He needed to control himself. The child before him, Davina, was not an option to sate his hunger.

"You are the one they call honorable." Elijah heard the girl calmly speaking to him. But he only registered her words peripherally. The forefront of his thoughts was occupied by his hunger and the need to suppress his basic desires to not harm her.

He stood behind an antique chair, his grip on it slightly tighter than it normally would have been. Elijah looked away from the pulsing vein and instead searched out her eyes before he could tempt himself further.

To Elijah's surprise what he saw was not the face of the young witch, there was someone completely different before him. The gorgeous woman only a few steps away from him looked at him with trust and a heart stopping warmth in her brown doe-eyes. It was impossible. She couldn't be here!

He realized that he must be hallucinating, seeing a face that wasn't the one actually before him, and sent a small smile to reassure Davina.

When asleep he dreamed of _HER._ Now that he was awake his hunger prevented him from easily dismissing the image from his mind, even though he knew that his vision was not reality.

No matter, he thought to himself, then answered the girl before him. His answer came a lot slower than it normally would as he struggled to regain his grip on the real world.

"Yes. That's what they call me." For only a second he looked down from _her_ face, trying to see the actual girl before him, not the woman he desired so much.

Finally! He saw Davina, not his hunger-induced illusion, and almost sighed in relief. Elijah continued the conversation,so tentatively started, with much greater ease . He needed to tread very carefully with the young witch, thus he decided that honesty was needed if he wanted to achieve his goals.

"And yet, I followed my brother here to New Orleans to engage in a war." Elijah felt that he was able to completely control himself.

"So I ask you," He released the chair and walked around it to sit down elegantly on it. "does that sound honorable to you?" His action had a dual purpose. On one hand people always felt much more comfortable in his presence if they were able to look down on him while speaking and not up. Secondly, while sitting it was much easier to disguise how tense he was.

"You don't look well." The girl said, rather flippantly. She was very confident that if necessary she could best him. To some degree the girl's naiveté entertained Elijah, but a greater part of him was irritated by her behavior.

In the next moment the vision returned, he could only see _HER_ again. She was not much older than Davina when they first met. Yet, her experiences and her awareness of her vulnerability in the supernatural world made her much more mature. He had never seen her as a young girl, only as a beautiful young woman who, with time, would become magnificent.

Elijah forcefully shoved the image to the back of his mind. He had to concentrate on the girl before him, not on a woman far away from his reach. Davina needed a little reminder that a hungry vampire is a very dangerous creature. If she wanted to live a long life she shouldn't be this careless around one, even though she was a powerful witch.

"Well, only this morning, I had a mystical dagger embedded in my chest." Elijah said, concealing his irritation at the girl's self-satisfied smile. "So I would say I am holding myself together quite well."

But Elijah was aware that he needed the girl's cooperation. She was the most important piece of the puzzle in this war.

"Davina, I believe that you and I have the power to end a war between witches and vampires before it truly begins," Elijah leaned forward as he tried to convince the girl. "I by keeping my brother in line, and you by behaving as your true self. Not some tool for Marcel or the witches."

Her expression and body language told Elijah that he had caught her interest. The hope for freedom to do as one wishes was always a powerful motivator in a negotiation; he could offer her this.

"And why should I trust you?" Davina asked him. Elijah was pleased that they were already at this point. She didn't questioned his ability to deliver whatever she could ask of him. Also, she proved that she wanted to be her own person, not some weapon the two sides fought for.

"Well, for one thing, in spite of a ravenous hunger I have not tried to take your blood." Elijah stated. He was sure she knew how much this meant, as she currently lived by rules set by a vampire.

"Why not? I'm the only one here." Again she spoke in that same flippant, slightly provoking tone. Now, Elijah understood. This was Davina's test of trust, if she should continue speaking with him or do something more drastic about his presence.

Again his vision shifted. Elijah wasn't seeing Davina anymore, instead he saw _HER_. She tested him too, but she asked for something he wasn't willing to initially give. Trying to get back to reality, he stared at a spot on the floor in front of him. As long as he saw her, he wanted to go to her, touch her, feel her soft body in his arms. Elijah concentrated on dispelling his fantasy by answering Davina's question.

"Even in my present condition, I would not feed from a child." It worked, the vision of _HER_ retreated and Davina again stood before him.

The girl took a sharp ended thin metal object and came closer to him, until she was directly in front of him. Elijah knew immediately what she was planning and it sent his mind spinning again. As Davina pierced one of her fingers and pulled away the needle-like object with a drop of blood on it, Elijah could only see _HER_.

He couldn't even count the times he had dreamed of _HER_ offering him _HER_ sacred blood. He was aware that particular dream would never become a reality. He slowly reached out for Davina and gently touched her wrist directing the blood into his mouth.

No longer able to fight the fantasy, Elijah decided to indulge himself, just for a moment. He let his imagination have free reign as he visualised what he would do to _HER_, if she had been the one here with him, instead of Davina. The imagined scenario was vivid in his mind.

_- o - o - o -_

_Elijah brought up his other hand and slowly took the needle from her hand to let it drop on the floor. Gently he took both her delicate hands in his larger ones and looked into her eyes while he lifted them to his lips. After kissing each of them he stood and placed her delicate hands on his chest while his framed her face._

_At her smile, Elijah leaned down and finally kissed her. After a moment she opened her mouth to him as his tongue licked her lips asking for entrance. As she gave a soft moan and melted against him Elijah embraced her even tighter and started to kiss her with unrestrained passion._

_Elijah moved his hand from her face into her long silky brunette tresses and pulled slightly. Without further prompting she exposed her neck even more to his hungry gaze. Elijah latched onto it, licking, sucking and biting with blunt human teeth; lavishing her with sinful delights he had her writhing and moaning senselessly against him in seconds._

_Elijah lifted her up in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist immediately. As he carried her towards the bed they didn't break the wild kissing even for a moment._

_He gently laid her down on the soft mattress. She was a goddess and he'd worship her like one, show her bliss. Sheer, excruciating ecstasy, until she could only think of her want of him._

_- o - o - o -_

Davina observed the Original vampire's every reaction. He was fascinating. She had never met someone like him. But as her hand moved closer to him, she saw his expression completely change. And the change wasn't because of the small drop of blood coming closer to his mouth.

His lips parted and the hunger in his eyes ceased to be for her blood. Davina had never seen lust like this, at least not directed toward her. For a moment her heart stuttered at his smoldering gaze, then she realized that the vampire before her was seeing someone else. The emotion in his eyes wasn't for her.

Davina had to suppress a shiver at the feel of his fingers gently touching her wrist, directing the blood to his lips. He didn't lick it off; he just let the needle touch his lips. He hesitated a moment before letting her wrist go with a final, barely noticeable caress.

When it was all over she was intrigued. _**Who**_ could it be that the Original fantasised about touching this way?

* * *

_Reviews are very much appriciated!_


	2. Reflection

_**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters of The Originals or The Vampire Diaries._

_A special Thank You goes to **Angel of Darkness Forever** for being an amazing Beta!_

* * *

**Reflection**

The room was only illuminated by the light of the moon through the two tall windows. But this didn't bother the man reclining in the center of the soft bed, since his vision was as good at night as in daylight. Even if that wasn't the case, he would not have noticed the darkness. Elijah was deep in thought about the last few days' experiences.

Elijah was not pleased with his brother in the least. He didn't want to admit, even in his head, how many times Niklaus daggered him for his own selfish reasons. He loved his brother, but this couldn't go on forever: when one of his siblings disappointed him or just didn't fall in line with his plans, they got a dagger in their hearts.

Elijah closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. It wouldn't do any good if he let his emotions take over his rational thinking. His brother wasn't the main problem for now. He had hoped that with the baby, Niklaus would be able to connect with some part of his long lost humanity. And maybe, they could be happy as a family. Actually, the birth of his niece awakened something in his heart that he thought was lost more than a thousand years ago. In their human days family was everything and he still lived by that principle, even his younger siblings retained this belief however distorted it became over the years.

This brought him to reflect upon his earlier interactions with his niece's mother. He knew how important a mother's love was, so he would protect Hayley from everyone and everything, including his own brother. But he didn't take into account that his show of kindness and welcoming the girl into their family would result in her harboring emotions for him that he would never reciprocate.

Elijah understood completely that the young werewolf was in an emotionally vulnerable position and he was the first one to show her consideration, goodwill and acceptance. He had wanted to build trust, familial love between them, _not_ something romantic. He didn't want to hurt the girl, but he would need to make it clear that he was not an option for more than platonic love.

Love, the word made Elijah chuckle darkly whenever he thought about it. He had, once again, somehow fallen in love with a woman who was unattainable to him. The dreams while he was daggered and his hallucinations while he talked with Davina brought the woman, who he desired above all others, to the forefront of his mind. He didn't want to fall for _her._ He fought against the emotions _she_ invoked in him.

Unbidden, his mind started playing through every interaction he had had with her over the course of their relationship.

First, he found her borderline suicidal bravery intriguing.

_Bargaining_ _with him over the moonstone. _

Elijah had observed her for a few days, before approaching her with a deal he knew she wouldn't be able to refuse. Her _loyalty_ for her family and friends earned his respect. Her tactical, rational thinking and righting the wrongs that she and her friends committed against him out of desperation elevated her to the status of a friend, and as such she would be afforded a lifetime of respect and love.

When he abandoned his promise to her by saving his brother instead of killing him, he felt the crushing shame and pain of his betrayal. The moment he awakened from his magical slumber he wanted to go to her, but decided against it to avoid facing her disappointment, her rejection.

After rescuing her from his sister, they spent hours talking with each other. He never wanted to leave her side.

_That slight smile never quite leaving her lips the entire time he is with her._

He was taken aback when he discovered that he had been forgiven for his treachery long before he actually asked for forgiveness.

_Her hand on his arm as she assures him that he is still in her good graces._

At the ball, Elijah was mesmerized by her beauty. He had always known how exquisitely beautiful she was, and experienced a feeling he hadn't felt since his human days.

_Her long neck tantalizingly bare. Does she not know what this does to him, to his lauded control?_

As he watched her with a Salvatore on each of her arms, he had been blinded by the red haze of jealousy. He wanted to tear Damon Salvatore apart when he saw them dancing together.

He delighted in the few moments he spent with her at that night despite the seriousness of the topic between them and her lie.

_So close that he can feel her warmth caressing him, yet still so far. She isn't his to touch, never his. _

Then, the circumstances that followed again forced them to different sides. Elijah needed to leave town so he could sort out his feelings and thoughts.

_Her dark eyes filling with grief as she reveals the depth of his mother's treachery. Her slim body in his arms as he pulls her into the darkness of the caverns below. _

Away from all the madness, he realized that he had fallen in love with Elena Gilbert. The fact that she wanted to stay human and was already in love with two other men was devastating. Elijah wasn't a man to give up even before trying, but he couldn't really see a scenario where she would fall for him after his repeated actions against her. So he resigned himself for the role of a distant friend.

The night she died because of Rebekah, he yearned for the pleasure of avenging her by torturing his own baby sister. Elijah was disgusted by what Rebekah had done, breaking his word to the woman who held his heart. So he left again, before doing something he would regret for the rest of his immortal existence.

A few months later, Elijah got the most amazing news. He had wanted to end Katherine when she suddenly showed up at his New York house, but with the gift she came with he decided to pardon her. Elijah also welcomed the release which came hand in hand with working with the treacherous first doppelganger. He knew perfectly well what kind of person Katherine Pierce was and didn't minded it, because, for a while, he could indulge in his private fantasy of Elena being his through Katherine.

It was ironic really. Most people wanted Elena because they couldn't have Katherine, but he wanted Katherine because he couldn't have Elena.

At the gazebo, Elijah was instantly aware that the woman before him was not his current lover and alley but Elena. He let his desires overrule him for a single kiss, into which he poured all the passion, need, and longing he felt for her.

_His hand cradling her cheek, willing her to stay with him, to let him love her. _

The day's events also made him come to the conclusion that while Katherine provided carnal joys and was very useful in a tactical sense, he couldn't be with her any longer. The way Elena looked at him, even with her emotions turned off, was a hard slap to the face.

And then, he spent days dreaming of Elena while in a magical coma in a coffin. His subconscious tormenting him with what could never be.

Elijah sat up in his bed, his gaze far away.

He vowed to himself that he would court her and fight for her love the next time the Fates brought them together.

For the first time since he met _her _he allowed himself a moment to indulge in his fondest fantasy.

_Elena in his bed, arching beneath him as he kissed his way down her body, HIS name on her lips. _


End file.
